villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vivian Wood
Vivian Wood is the secondary antagonist in the 2000 film Charlie's Angels. She worked for Eric Knox, and hired the Townsend Detective Agency to find him after he was kidnapped (which later is revealed to be a set up). She was portrayed by . Biography After the Angels find Knox and take him back to the agency, Vivian and Knox still want the Angels to retrieve Knox's software back from Red Star. After Natalie breaks into Red Star and gets back Knox's software, Vivian asks where the technology is and Alex tells her that Bosley has it kept with him back at the Agency, Vivian disagrees with this as she believes that her and Eric Knox should run a full analysis to find the software but she agrees when the Angels tell her that they can't give her full access to Red Star as they need to find out if they really stole it but they tell her that if they find any proof they will give it to them right away. Later that night, Vivian tries to seduce Bosley whilst Natalie and Alex are out on their own with their boyfriends and Dylan at Knox's place for his protection. It is later revealed that Vivian has sent an assassins to kill Natalie and Alex and drugged Bosley. While Natalie and Alex manage to survive unharmed and meet up at the agency, Natalie calls Dylan to warn Knox about Vivian and then as Dylan comes in to give Knox the info, Vivian shows up and interrogates Dylan who just made love with Eric. Later, she pulls out a revolver on her and tells her that Natalie and Alex are dead as she appears to be an accomplice of Knox. She also reveals that she hasn't killed Bosley but kept him in order to fulfill Knox's mission to kill Charlie. Later the Angels find Knox's base camp and Vivian quickly captures Dylan as she confronts Eric. She sends four men to kill Natalie as she is trying to free Bosley, but after Natalie takes care of them, Vivian decides to take care of her herself and they duke it out. Vivian manages to hold her own, revealing herself an excellent fighter. Though Natalie kicks her down and Dylan chains her with the Thin Man, Knox shows up aiming a missile at the Angels but they dodge it and cause a huge explosion, presumably killing Vivian. Covers and Techniques Vivian is a expert manipulator, being able to deceive the Angels in giving her access to software of a rival. Vivian proved herself a highly skilled Wushu practitioner. She was able to fight on par with Natalie in a fight. Trivia *Vivian grabs Bosley and kisses him four times on his lips and lightly pushes him on the couch and climbs on the couch with him after he sent her in his room. *Vivian is seen wearing a leather skirt dress and leather black boots when she is in Bosley's room. Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:In Love